Hermione The Veela Wait, what?
by InvictusAsphalt
Summary: "Wait, so you're a part-Veela?" Draco asked skeptically.  "Yes, yes I am." I sighed.  "And I'm you're mate?" He asked.  "Yes." I replied.  He looked at me for a moment then burst out laughing.  DISCONTINUED. If you wish to adopt this fic, please PM me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic, so PLEASE go easy on me. I have been reading Harry Potter fanfics for almost a year now, but I have yet to read one which has Hermione as the Veela, and not Draco (What? Do people think Hermione isn't hot enough?) and if you have read a fanfic in which Hermione is the Veela please PM me the story name or l****eave it in a review NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all rights go to its rightful owners**.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: In Which I Have Murderous Thoughts<p>

"WHAT. _THE_. HELL." I enunciated dangerously through my clenched teeth.

"Now, Hermione, watch your language," my mother said nervously ", and please, don't be rash," she said glancing at my raised wand, "I admit, we should have told you sooner, but…."

"But what?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Well, it's not the easiest thing in the world admitting to your daughter, who also happens to be the smartest witch of her generation, that her mother was a squib, you know," she explained in one breath, looking at the look in my eyes and then my wand, again and again.

"Yes, Hermione," my father chimed in, "I expected more of you, don't you know how hard it is for your mother to admit this to you?" he shook his head while sending me a highly disappointed look.

That stopped me in my tracks for a moment, but just a moment, before I remembered the real reason I wanted to murder myself and then come back from the dead just to haunt the living daylights of my dearest parents ( I 'm using sarcasm in case you didn't notice).

**FLASHBACK**

**I walked into my house after shopping at Diagon Alley for the past hour. I was nervous about returning to Hogwarts. I had decided to repeat 7****th**** year because I was battling Voldemort and his followers last year, leaving no time for normal stuff, like returning to Hogwarts, and I wasn't sure that anybody else that had been busy with the war had decided to come back for their 7****th**** year. I knew that Ron and Harry had decided not to because they thought it was pointless, since they already had secure jobs as aurors tracking down stray Death Eaters. **

**I looked up to see both of my parents sitting on the red living room couch, both with anxious looks on their faces that mirrored each others. This could _not_ be good. I stared at them, waiting for them to tell me that one of our relatives had died, or something of that matter**

"**What's wrong?" I asked, breaking the silence in the room.**

**They glanced at each other. "Hermione, we have something of very great importance to tell you." My father started**

"**Please don't be mad that we didn't tell you this sooner." My mom said. **

**Was I adopted? Did I have an older sister that was a juvenile delinquent and was rotting in jail? A thousand possibilities passed through my head before my mom continued.**

"**Hermione," my mom took a big breath, " your grandmother was a Veela and your grandfather was a wizard." Well that made sense, considering my grandma and my grandpa had already passed away by the time I was born.**

"**But wait; wouldn't that make you a witch or a Veela or something?" I asked her.**

**She took another deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "Hermione, I was a squib. I'm sorry if that disgusts you, but I'm still the same person I was yesterday."**

"**Oh mom, how could you even think that? I've always been ridiculed for being a muggleborn, but I've never let it get to me." I said sitting down beside her on the couch, "but why are you telling me all this now?" I questioned.**

"**My family history makes you a Veela, dear," she said looking at the ground.**

**Rage started to build inside me. How dare she keep this from me for so long? I also had another thought, were boys falling at my feet because of that? I had thought it was just a side-effect of being a part of the Golden Trio, was** **I a late-bloomer in the Veela department? But then I remembered my parents.**

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"But you just told me that I'm a frickin' veela!" I said (ok shrieked) in a blind rage, the whole time stalking closer to my parents, "and you're saying I don't have the right to be angry?" by now I had them backed into a corner.

Trembling in fear, my father spoke up. "B-but darling-"

"I'm _not_ hearing it. You two are going to be Petrificus Totalased for a long, _long_ time."

I focused my 'Die-A-Painful-Death-While-I-Laugh-Evilly' glare on him.

"But dear, if you do that, then you won't know about your mate." My mom said frustratingly calmly.

"My _what_?" I hissed.

"Your mate," my mom repeated, suddenly looking very sad, "if you don't find a mate till the time you're nineteen, well then you'll be in some serious trouble."

I froze in my tracks, my anger forgotten, "What kind of trouble?" I asked, dreading the answer.

I had been through Voldemort and hundreds of Death Eaters; this couldn't be that bad, right? RIGHT?

"The-then you'll…" my mom started.

Quite suddenly, my mom broke down crying, her knees giving out under her. My feelings waged a war inside me, to just leave her there or to calm her. Concern won (hey, I'm not that heartless).

" Mummy?" I said, using the word I used for her when I was younger, which just made her sob harder. "Mom? What's wrong? What happened?" I kneeled beside her, holding her and patting her back.

"The-then you'll die." She stuttered out between the violent sobs racking her body.

"What?" I asked, stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Or think I could do better? Please R&amp;R (no flames, only constructive criticism please! "-"I think it's going a little TOO slowly, so tell me what you think. Plus, I'm only 13 so please don't ask me to do any melons for this story This is T-rated and will stay that way!<strong>

**XXO- Abi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update Character: Bubbly, over-optimistic person.**

**Visual Example: Naruto from Naruto.**

**Naruto-Type-Person: Welcome back readers! Readers: Why after all this time. Naruto-Type-Person:EHH?*scratch head confusedly* , I was only gone to get pasta, my FAVORITE food. Readers: *Sigh =.=* NTP: How do you guys say stuff at the same time o.O? Readers: So foolish. Just get on with the story. NTP: ALRIGHT! Please enjoy this story!**

**NTP: Thanx to my reviewers! *ELECTRONIC PASTA FOR EVERYBODY***

**Anonymous Reviewer: AWWW. U didn't sign in. ANYWAY! I know right? I feel bad for Draco too. *teehee* but I am kind of enjoying it.**

**bookaddict19: YAY! First non-anonymous reviewer! *glomps* I know, I'm pretty scared of high school. And college. And school in particular. But I'm going to take your words to heart. NEVER WILL I NOT READ MY CHAPTERS AGAIN!**

**: , what a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets.**

**randres80: I'm SORRY*BAWLS* I have too much stuff going on, but I'll try and update as fast as I can. And I love your use of capital letters!**

**Disclaimer: NTP: I do not own Harry Potter. BELIEVE IT! **

Chapter 2: Did I Just Use The Word Cute?

I wiped my tears as I stood up. I was known for my determination, and I was not going to let something like this break me.

"Okay, so I'll die," I said forcefully, "how can I avoid meeting my creator?"

Smirk. Never forget the dry humor.

"Well let us explain, my dear," (A/N: so much explaining!) my dad said, "Well, since your mother was a squib, your Veela traits won't be as noticeable, as if you were a full-fledged Veela. When you meet your mate, the symptoms will be much more subtle, and your mate won't be attracted to you uncontrollably, so be prepared to charm the bloomers off of someone!"

Wait, aren't bloomers for girls?...

"Okay!" I shouted as I pumped my fist into the air.

(A/N: I couldn't resist an anime moment!)

"But," my mom added, "Since you haven't had Veela training, your emotions are going to be hard to keep in check. For example, when you're glad, you're not going to be just glad, you're going to be super-duper-laugh-your-butt-off-while-you-jump-on-your-bed happy. And don't even get me started on when you're mad." She shuddered.

I nodded. Time for the games to begin.

Draco POV

Why, mother? Why must you hate me so? Don't you know that me, Draco Malfoy, epitome of smexiness, does not_ need _to go to school, especially when he has tons and tons of money that he can take baths in? Apparently, you don't. Which is why I'm standing here, waiting for the bloody Hogwarts train to arrive, so I can bloody go to Hogwarts, to get a bloody education.

But wait, what is this I see?

Well, look who just hopped off the I'm Sexy And I Know It Train.

I mentally ravished the girl standing in front of me. She had curly brown hair reaching to her shoulder blades, a petite, womanly figure, and a cute butt.

Did I just use the word cute?

She looks a bit familiar….

I silently planned the demise of my next victim. I think I'll keep this one a little longer then usual, about two weeks, I'm guessing.

I put my plan into action as the Hogwarts Express pulled up. I silently crept behind the girl, waiting for my chance. As she bent down to pick up her trunk, I gave her butt a nice little spank. She quickly got up and twirled around.

"Watch it, you bloody little- Malfoy?" the fiery anger was quickly changed into shock.

"Granger?" I was a dead man.

NTP: YAY! MY SECOND CHAPTER! Readers: It's so damn short you $#%#^! NTP: Yea… it's more of a filler… But I think I'm going to upload the third chapter today! Readers: *skeptical looks* NTP: Just you wait and see! I'll be Hoka-I mean I will update! BELIEVE IT! SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NO matter how lazy you feel! Cause I know I'm pretty lazy! Just do it!


End file.
